Control
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: The trickster and assassin each have their needs that need to be fulfilled. Blackfrost. Complete.


"You think you have power over me?" Loki purred into the assassin's ear. His fingers dipped in between her legs and rubbed the sleek leather of her catsuit where her body radiated the most heat. "Your body is a traitor," he whispered into her ear.

Natasha felt the coolness of his breath send a shiver up her spine while his silky sweet voice sent shocks to her stomach. "I can still take you," the Black Widow taunted. She grabbed him by the collar and jerked him forward in one swift motion. He was obviously letting her, but she didn't mind. It only made it easier for her to prove her point. "You want it just as badly as I do," she remarked before her lips grazed his jaw.

"I believe it is _you _who desires me more," Loki grinned. Her hand brushed his messy hair back so she could nibble his earlobe, evoking a quiet hum from the god.

"Then move your hand," Natasha commented, gently grinding her hips against his fingertips. "I know you're doing this to get me hot and bothered," she continued, playfully nipping at Loki's earlobe. "Between you and me, it's working," Natasha smirked, her voice husky as she ran her hands down the man's chest. "I'm kinda worried if you're all talk, though. You've got a big mouth…" Her hands stopped right when she felt a stiff bulge beneath God knew how many layers of leather. "Looks like that's not the only big thing you've got on you." She raised a brow as she exchanged a teasing smirk with Loki.

Loki finally moved his hand, allowing for his fingers to dance up her middle and up her chest, stopping once they reached the zipper dangling just below the hollow of her neck. He heard a subtle gasp from Natasha as he teasingly pulled down the zipper, allowing himself an eyeful of her prominent cleavage. "Tell me," he murmured, "is your body aching for me?"

Natasha kept quiet until she felt the trickster's cold hand reach beneath her suit, giving her goose bumps. "Yes," she freely admitted as he groped her breast. The assassin wasn't going to lie. Right now, she wanted him. There was no way in hell he was going to get away until she got what she needed from him. Natasha shut her eyes, imagining his thick cock stretching her and filling her up. His cool touch made her wonder if his entire body felt like ice. He was going to be a new experience if that was the case, and Natasha was badly craving some excitement. "Fuck me," she groaned, trying to hide the excitement in her tone as Loki's thumb rubbed an erect nipple.

"Giving up so easily, Agent Romanoff?" the god teased.

Her small hands fought with the leather straps around his middle. "You should be honoured I'm letting you fuck me," she teased. "Men don't get to have me so easily," she remarked, successfully unclasping a strap.

"So I am worthy of you?" Loki hummed, peeling her catsuit away from her shoulders. At least someone found him worthy… Cold lips brushed against her bare shoulder and he felt her body tremble beneath his touch.

"Yes," she breathed, tearing away a layer of heavy leather that wrapped around his middle.

"Then let me make you mine," he hissed, his lips making their way to her neck.

"Other way around," Natasha warned, forcing her hand down his pants. She grabbed his throbbing bulge and licked her lips as Loki uttered a thrilling moan. Natasha could sense his desperation as she gingerly squeezed his cock, forcing him to hiss a stream of swears against her neck. Step one in subduing him was successful. "Now lie down," she ordered, pulling her hand away.

Loki scowled, dragging himself away from the redhead to sit down atop her bed.

A pleased smirk formed across Natasha's full lips. As powerful and godlike Loki claimed to be, he was still a man with carnal needs. Slowly, she peeled off her suit, feeling the trickster's eyes glued to her as she unclasped her belts, letting them clatter to the floor. The way she saw it, he was more desperate for her. Natasha liked that-it gave her a greater sense of control. "Quit gawking and strip," she remarked, glancing up at the god beneath her long lashes.

Her hypnotic gaze made the strain in his trousers even more unbearable. How badly he longed to fling himself at her, forcing her body to the ground and make her scream his name whilst he roughly took her. In a split second, his clothing vanished. He closed his eyes for a moment as his hardened member was relieved of its confinements.

"Fuck, you're big," Natasha murmured as she moved to straddle his hips.

Loki cracked an eye open as he inhaled the floral scent of her hair. "I hope that doesn't inconvenience you."

Natasha shook her head, hungrily eying his cock. "You're perfect," she answered in a husky voice. Her fingers reached out to stroke him, but Loki seized her hips and whirled her onto her back before she could react.

"As are you," his velvety voice murmured.

Natasha softly moaned as she felt the need between her legs increase. If Loki was going to take charge, she wasn't going to stop him. He was bound to be rough with her-Natasha was fully prepared for it.

He lowered his hips and felt the intense heat radiating from her body. This was all for him, Loki told himself. A careful finger slipped between her wet folds, making her gasp. Loki chuckled, allowing his digit to glide into her body with ease.

Natasha raised her hips, desperate to for his touch. "Stop teasing and fuck me," she ordered, her voice catching in her throat when Loki's thumb found her clit.

"From the looks of it, you are in no position to be commanding me." He pressed harder against her sensitive nub, forcing Natasha to cry out louder than anticipated. The need in her voice made his pulsing erection unbearable. As much fun as it was to tease the woman, her submissiveness was only increasing his natural instincts.

"_Oh, Loki_," she groaned in her most strained and seductive voice. Natasha's lustful eyes pleaded with his. What man could resist her begging? Loki pulled his finger out of her body and took his length into his hand. Not Loki, that was for sure.

"You are one devil of a woman," Loki grunted as his tip met Natasha's moist entrance.

"I get that a lot," she winked, locking her ankles around the god's hips. Her hands grabbed his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

For a brief moment, Loki was lost in her soft features. She looked so fragile, so easy to break. After all, she was only human. A devilish smirk formed at the corners of his lips. He wanted to break her, make her scream. That was the sense of pleasure the trickster craved. Loki bucked his hips forward, slamming into the woman and watching her eyes grow wide with surprise.

"_Fuck!_" Natasha exclaimed. "Oh god!" Her body sheathed his cock as he repeatedly slammed into her body. Natasha began clawing at Loki's back, closing her eyes and listening to his soft moans mix with hers.

Loki held onto the redhead's hips for dear life. Her body was paradise and he couldn't get enough. Between her soft moans and the way her inner walls gripped him left Loki wanting more. "N-Natasha!" he panted, thrusting deeper until he found himself bottoming out.

She answered with a hoarse cry and tugging on a lock of his hair. "Don't stop!"

Loki whimpered, fully enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain she was giving him. Her body was now his, and that was what mattered most. "Say my name!" he growled into her ear. If Natasha thought she had him wrapped around her finger, then she was wrong. "Say it. Natasha!"

A high-pitched cry escaped her throat as his silky voice sent shocks throughout her body. "_Oh!_" She felt her orgasm fast approaching as Loki's hips picked up the pace.

"Natasha," he repeated in a dark tone. "Say my name." He began slowing his pace, making Natasha claw at the skin on his back.

"Faster!"

"My name!"

"**Loki!**" she hissed. Her cry was answered with Loki gracing her with the rough slamming of his hips that her body craved. "God!" she moaned, "oh, god!"

Loki managed a breathless laugh as she writhed beneath him. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"Fuck, I'm close!" Her small frame began to tremble as the pressure in her belly grew. "Don't stop, Loki!" she chanted.

The god gave her everything he had to offer as he felt his own orgasm drawing near. "N-… Tasha!"

"_Fuck!_" she whimpered. "Loki!"

The shrillness in her voice told him just how close she was. His hand reached for her neck and gave her windpipe a gentle squeeze.

"_Ah!_" Her body began to spasm upon her release. The lack of blood to her brain made her world blur before darkness hit her, allowing herself to feel only the sense of growing pleasure overtaking her. "_L-Loki_…" His seed spilled into her, forcing her to cry out his name like a prayer. The high only lasted for mere seconds, but it felt like a blissful eternity to Natasha.

Satisfied and winded, Loki released his hold over the assassin and pulled out of her, his cock dripping with their fluids.

It took Natasha a moment to come to her senses. The rush felt amazing. Loki was definitely a new and exhilarating experience. "Was that a trick you learned or were you really trying to kill me?"

Loki chuckled as his body collapsed beside hers. "Secret," he winked.

"I'd like to see what other tricks you know," she grinned, her face flushed, and legs shaking from her powerful release.

"I will be more than happy to indulge you," he answered before leaning in to hungrily claim her mouth.


End file.
